The Crystal Compass
by C. Ciel
Summary: There were many things Hope hadn't done before. Being a pirate was one of them.


**A/N: Updating again! Woot woot. I changed a lot of things in this and I think I'm ready to start writing Crystals again.**

* * *

_"__Hope is the thing with feathers,  
That perches in the soul.  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all."  
― Emily Dickinson_

Prologue

The area surrounding her was covered in pure white snow that remained untainted for the time being. The moon was full, casting a bright light on the frozen lake while the branches from the trees casted thin shadows.

Her feet slid slowly on the ice carefully as to not make any sound and alert anyone to her presence, one of her hands was close to the hilt of the sword that was tied behind her back. Her black-clad figure merged with the shadows as she reached the other side of the lake, feeling the thin ice slowly crack underneath.

Hope's breath was cut short when it finally did, dragging her behind. Her eyes widened as a deer's in the headlights before she balanced herself and made a small sprint as the ground beneath disappeared, she was getting nearer to land, a jump separating her from reaching safety.

She landed in the cold snow with a thump, hitting her forehead against a rock that caused it to start bleeding. A low growl left her lips from the pain, feeling a stinging sensation in her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around when she heard noise. She gritted her teeth when the sounds grew louder and took off quickly, her feet moving fast as to not let her boots get stuck in the snow and leave an imprint. It almost looked as if she was flying.

The further she ran into the forest, the lesser the trees became. The path towards the harbor was clearer now but it made her feel vulnerable because if anyone saw her; she was utterly screwed.

Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, her insides burned despite the cold weather. The warmth caused her cheeks to flush as her pace slowed a little and her mouth to open to let out small rhythmic breaths until she came to a stop.

She didn't know for how many hours she had been running, how many hours it had been since she last slept. Hope was certain it had been days but she wasn't sure as to how many. She had been on the run too long to sit down and count.

In spite of being out for so many days, running away like a fugitive seemed so surreal. Reality hadn't still kicked in. The girl thought that if she closed her eyes she would wake up back in her room, tangled in her bed sheets in cold sweat as if she'd seen a terrible nightmare.

But as much as she hoped all of this wasn't a nightmare. It was harsh, cruel, ruthless reality. Peace had long gone.

And she was too tired to continue anymore. Collapsing from tiredness would come sooner or later; she was running out of energy. Her legs ached from running, her arms hurt and her lungs felt like they were about to burst any second along with her fast beating heart.

The thought of quitting crossed her mind several times but even so she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't just lie down and wait to die. She didn't want to die. She had a promise to fulfill. She wouldn't give up, not without trying her best.

With new determination, she rose up again, refusing to groan from the pain and kept muttering to herself it was nothing she couldn't handle. Her legs seemed to disagree with her though and she fell down again, her face planted in the cold.

A shiver run through, making the hair on her neck stand. Her gloved hands reached as far as they could and her uncovered fingers dug deep into the snow, pulling her body towards. The chilly feeling rushed through her bones, the warmth already a distant memory she longed for. Hot tears showed up in her eyes, ready to spill on her rosy cheeks when she heard the noise and chanting again.

The breeze flew passed her and moved the hood of her cloak that had been covering her for so long, letting pink hair flow in the wind. Any energy she had vanished in thin air and she felt completely empty because of it. She didn't even have the strength to move and lay on her back to at least stare the skies up above.

Her blue eyes blinked, letting the hot teardrops fall at the sight of her pendant, one of the few things her mother had left her, in front of her. The light blue crystal shined beautifully under the moonlight.

_'__I failed you…I'm so sorry…' _She thought and tried to stretch her arm towards it, but the exhaustion she felt was finally too much and her vision started to get blurry.

What seemed to be spotted jeans was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.


End file.
